The Wrath of Harry Potter
by robert32514
Summary: Alerted to a case of a distant cousin, Harry Potter and his team will come to the aid of Carrie white and Show Chamberlain, Maine and its students why its unwise to mess with a member of the Potter-Evans Clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath of Harry Potter**

**Ch. 1 Carrie**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie**

**J. K. Rowling and Steven King do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Carrie**

** September 7th 2013**

** Chamberlain, Maine**

** Federal Bureau of Magic, Maine Department**

The sensors within the Department of Magic had went off as a very powerful surge of magical energy was recorded. As all American Auror Agents were trained to do, they set about on tracking and locking down on the source. The source of the magical energy surge was found in a matter of fifteen minutes at Chamberlain High School. Agents were dispatched to the school with the order of finding the person and aiding them in case the accidental magic that was recorded hurt anyone.

Agents Nathan Simmons and Anthony Fitzgerald apparated to the school within moments of being briefed on their mission as they needed to find the one responsible for the magical pulse that their Department felt and recorded. In no time, they found the one they were looking for. Carrie White, age 17, Daughter of Frank and Margret White-Evans.

Agent Simmons called in a background check on Margret White and her family history as the name Evans was a familiar name. Almost an hour later and a startling name came up as well as information regarding Margret White-Evans from some Agents that had just returned from her home after ID'ing Carrie White as the one the Magical surge came from. Margret White was found to be a religious sociopath/zealot upon questioning. When Agents spoke to her, one of the Agents had used passive Legilimency on her mind and seen things that almost made him sick to his stomach. When they left, they were debriefed by the head of their office as everything that the Agent had found in Ms. Whites head showed Margret White incapable of continuing to watch over Carrie or caring for her unless Carrie risked being killed by her mother at some point later in the future. She was also apparently was someone who had a problem with cutting themselves, as well as being both physically and mentally abusive and unstable.

The background check on Margrets' family Geneology led them to having to call in some help from Britain when the familiar Name of Evans popped up in their systems, but had a match located in Magical Britain. Closer research showed only two set of Evans remained, Petunia Ann Dursely-Evans and her son Dudley Dursely, the other was Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter-Evans. When this information was verified, Carrie was removed from the school by the Agents who took her back to the Magical Federal Building while her mother was taken into custody.

Less than four hours later, an answer from Britain was given. Harry Potter was coming and not only was he not coming alone, but he was pissed.

**Hours Earlier**

**Magical Britain**

**Minister of Magics Office**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was going over some paperwork as all of the old laws put into place years ago courtesy of the Death Eaters, Cornelius Fudge, and Deloris Umbridge, was finally abolished. Magical Britain was finally catching up with the 21st Century. His best men and women, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, had just returned after finding and apprehending the last of the Death Eaters who escaped justice.

As Kingsley was sworn into office, Harry and his team were sent to Auror training camp to be drilled into the perfect Auror force needed to show Magical Britain was both strong and competent, unlike his last two predecessors. Though Harry, Ronald, Hermione, and Neville were rewarded for their efforts in the last stand against Tom Riddle-a.k.a. Lord Voldemort and his forces, they did not want to be Aurors until they actually earned it. Hermione Granger was their researcher while being joined by both Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley who were both newly qualified Medi-Witches and Potion mistresses. Kingsley swore to restore honor back to Magical Britain, with the first being abolishing all the Laws that allowed the Death Eaters to escape Justice as well as restoring rights to the other Magical species ranging from Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, Centaurs, and other sentient life forms. All British Magical life would be equal in the eyes of the new Ministry with Kingsley leading the fight. Arthur Weasley was the new head of the DMLE, with Harry and his team being under him as the new and improved set of Aurors for the 21st Century of Magical Britain went to work on restoring true law and order.

As the British Minister of Magic was finalizing some paperwork, his International Floo Flared as the American equivalent of Minister of Magic, First Wizard Johnathan Andersons face made an appearance. "Kingsley, you busy."

Turning to the International fireplace, "No John. I've just finished up todays paperwork. Is everything alright?", he answered in concern as he heard the tone of voice in his friend that sounded scared as shit.

"Shack, we got a problem. Mind if I come through?"  
"By all means my friend, please."

John Andersons face disappeared only for the flames to flare up again even higher as John stepped through. He was tall, about 6'3, with a runners lithe build, brown hair in a military crew cut, and Hazel eyes. He was wearing Blue jeans, a white sweater over a white T-shirt with a gray suit jacket. Once Kingsley offered him both a seat and a shot of Kentucky Bourbon, something Shacklebolt enjoyed immensely, John got right down to why he needed to speak to him. 20 minutes later, Shacklebolt had summoned both Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter and had Agent Anderson sit down with both men to explain the situation. Once Harry heard what he needed and with Arthurs permission, he mirror called his team and his wife to meet up with him in his office.

Seven minutes later, the team was assembled as Harry had summoned Kreature to kindly fetch his family Tapestry. He then had Ronald and Neville go and collect his Aunt and cousin Dudley. Once everyone had arrived including Dudley who was now on good terms with Harry and Petunia who was mystified about the Ministry and what she missed out on the Magical world due to to not having magic, they got down to the heart of the business. Petunia was on positive terms with Harry since Vernon died of a heart attack before the end of the War due to his obesity and Dudley had called in Harry to help him help her afterwords.

Once everyone was seated, Harry began by asking Petunia questions on Margret White-Evans. Petunia spat on the name of White as Margret White-Evans was a curse on the Evans family name due to her beliefs that was on par if not worse than Vernons ever was. She explained how Margret was mentally unstable and that last she saw, that Margret was a cutter, in so much that when she and Lily were young girls, they would watch as Margret cut herself all the time and that her own mother was much the same, insomuch that Petunia and Lilys' mother cast her and Margret out of the family.

Harry nodded as he picked up a file and levitated it to Petunia as well as passing magically made copies to everyone. It was then that Petunia and Dudley found out why they were there, Carrie, Harry and Dudleys cousin was magical, very, very powerful, and was being abused not just by Margret, but the school she was currently attending in Chamberlain, Maine. Apparently American schools and their students just didn't learn from their past school Massacres. Since Dudley was now an Officer of her Majesty's secret service, due to some strings Harry pulled for him as Dudley took to the military and Agency training like a duck to water, Dudley earned his spot in the Agency with hard work and dedication, and now Harry was asking for help in bringing Carrie home to Britain, and he wanted Dudley by his side.

Dudley looked to his mother who had a reserved look on her face, "Go Dudley, bring your cousin home. She needs you two."

Nodding, he turned back to Harry, "I'm in. Let's get her."

Harry nodded his thanks as Ginny saw something else on her husbands face. "There's more, isn't there?"

Earlier, the American Agent handed Harry not only the file that he copied multiple times, but a disk that he'd seen while inside Shack's office. Opening and turning on his magical Laptop, Harry slipped the disk in, and after it was done loading, they all watched what the girls at Carries school had done in the showers, taunting her and constantly chanting 'Plug it up!' as Carrie bled, all the while recording it on one of the girls cell phones. Harry paused it on a terrified Carries face as Harry explained how the video went Viral and was now on YouTube. The women within Harrys office looked green as if sick while the men had looks of murder about them. What really bothered him was lack of information about why Carrie wasn't found out earlier in her life and why her magic decided to spike out, even now. Something about this case just didn't add up with Harry, and he was sure it was the same for everyone else in his office.

Harry called in his solicitor and family attorney in Seamus Finnegan who would represent Carrie, under the Potter-Evans Clan to aid in the matter of suing the school and family of the girl who shot the footage of a clearly distrought and scared Carrie. He needed Hermione and Ron to research on who the Video came from originally and find out what family the perp belonged to, as well as shutting down that particular video permanently. Neville would aid Dudley in questioning both the staff and the girls that were in the showers at the time Carrie was humiliated as she bled. Harry looked back at Petunia and asked if she would join him in not only meeting Carrie as Ginny and Luna would aid the medical personnel in seeing if anything needed to be done for Carrie before her arrival in Britain, but also having a reunion with Margret and asking questions.

Petunia with a look of determination, nodded her head, "I'll do it, if only to finally put Margret in her place."

Harry thanked her and asked Kreature to gather Petunias things from Privet Dr. and Dudleys things from his place of residence, while everyone else quickly floo'ed back to their own separate homes to grab what they needed as Ginny did the same for Harry, but not before giving him a light kiss and saying how much she was proud of him and how much she loved him. He kissed her back and returned the "I love you!" Over an hour later after contacting Sheamus, the team was ready. They would come with the determination to reveal knowledge to Chamberlain, Maine, that nobody messed with an Evans or Potter, and walked away undamaged.


	2. Chapter 2 Family

**The Wrath of Harry Potter**

**Ch. 2 Family**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Carrie**

**J. K. Rowling and Steven King do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Family**

** Chamberlain, Maine**

** Federal Department of Magic, Maine Department**

Less than seventy-two hours of Harry Potter, his family, and his Family Lawyer Seamus Finnegan having found out about Carrie and her state of mind, found them exiting the Floo system within the Federal Department of Magic in Maine. Already Seamus cut himself off from the group to began his legal proceedings against the school in which Carrie attended and against the family of the girl whom humiliated Carrie and the other girls who joined in by speaking with a cousin who also practiced law within the United states and would aid in the case since they were now on American Soil.

The large group of family talked as they walked. They were being escorted to Carries room since she was already showing signs of releasing accidental magic and was already informed of her gift as a witch. Harry gave his consent for this information to be released to Carrie, even if it had overridden Margret Whites authority of her daughter.

At first Carrie tried to make out that witchcraft was of the devil, but a psych councilor in charge of Carries case whom was also a witch was able to get her to calm down once she explained that being a witch wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She even showed Carrie a book that had pictures that moved, these pictures showed magical creatures in real time and shocked her even more when the woman confirmed that the creatures she saw in the were in fact real and existed away from eyes of those who did not have magic for fear of things they did not understand, and that man without magic would always fear that which they did not understand and seek to do great harm to those creatures out of that fear. She then showed Carrie a book on famous Historical figures within their culture.

When she stopped on a picture of Magical Heroes, it was the picture of a man whom looked young, with a messy Ravens nest of hair, emerald eyes, and a strong look of authority whom seemed sad, yet humble and pure. When she saw his name and all he accomplished, she blushed as she thought of him as cute. Her giggling about the man made the councilor curious as to what Carrie was giggling at. Carrie tried to hide the books page, but the councilor must have guessed when she said his name, "Harry James Potter!"

The young teen was more gobsmacked that someone like the councilor would know whom she was looking at when the councilor explained another truth, that Harry Potter was coming to see her. When she questioned the councilor about why was Harry Potter coming to see her, she merely tapped Carrie's hand and smiled, "It's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

Carrie was left alone with more source material about what she would find in her new world now that she knew the truth of her heritage that she almost missed hearing the knock on her rooms door as she was perusing first year of magic schooling for first years.

At the sound of a second knock, her head rose as the face of the man whom she began to crush on when she learned he was a hero who had fought and defeated a very powerful and dangerous Dark Wizard named Voldemort, stood at her door.

Her mouth hung open in shock as she almost forgot to breathe. Finding this cute, Harry sat in a conjured chair in front of her and softly chuckled. He reached over and with an upturned hand, pushed her gobsmacked expressed mouth closed, "You'll catch flies like that." he smiled warmly. "Hello Carrie. Do you know who I am?"

She merely nodded, dumbstruck to have a powerful magical hero in front of her. "Then that leaves me to explain why I am here."

"You have a cute voice." she said so fast she covered her mouth in embarrassment and squeaked, throwing her head into her beds pillows.

Harry laughed out loud and smacked his leg, "You remind me of my wife who did something similar once upon a time." he laughed. He could almost imagine his wife whom was outside his cousins door, groaning as she knew he'd never let her live that down. He couldn't be anymore wrong as she hid her own face in her hand causing the crowd outside the room to snicker and chuckle, some even mentally preparing blackmail material for a later date. As for Ginny, she was seething, "Just you wait, Harry James Potter. I'm going to get you for that when we get home." she mentally promised.

After a bit of time passed and Carrie was able to collect herself, she saw Harry was still there. The Wizard hero decided it was time to be straightforward with Carrie and let her know why he was in front of her and speaking with her, "Carrie, the reason I am here is because I have very important information for you. Did you know that your mothers maiden name, was Evans?"

The teenager shook her head 'no'.

"Do you know the importance of that name?" he asked.

Again, she shook her head.

"Carrie, I won't lie or deceive you, but your mothers maiden name is very important because it was my mothers maiden name and that of my Aunt Petunia. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you?" he asked softly as he grasped one of her hands in both of his.

It took Carrie a few seconds to come to the realization of what he was trying to say, "We're cousins." she answered, then her eyes widened as she turned green and slammed her face down on her pillow once more. This time Harry didn't laugh as hard as he did, merely smiled and waited a few minutes for her to come back up for air.

When she did lift her head up, she tried to stumble out an apology, but Harry waved it off as he had more to tell her, "You're not the first to have a crush on me and you won't be the last, despite our predicament. But yes, we are cousins, which makes us family. I never knew of you until a few days ago and I had to gather quite a few people and legal teams together to prepare some legal proceedings against the school girls who embarrassed you in the school as well as against the school itself for not trying harder to put into place anti-bully rules or laws that apparently the students cared nothing for. But my legal team wasn't the only ones I brought with me, I also brought a few others. Others who want to meet you because they too are your family on your mothers side."

"I-I have other...family?" she gulped, hoping against hope that it wasn't a dream. Harry vanished his chair and sat on her left and pulled the now shaking teen against him, "Breathe Carrie, breathe. Calm your mind and relax." he said. His voice seemed help her as there was another knock at the door to which Harry answered and called them in.

Petunia walked in first followed by Dudley. Then Ginny and even Hermione and her husband. But that wasn't got her attention, it was the rush of young children that ran up to and into her arms, almost as if tackling her on the bed she sat on.

"I forgot to mention that our family kind of grew pretty fast. Meet mine and my wifes children."

For some reason or another, the positive emotions the children was instilling into her made her feel content and wanted as they hugged her while the little red haired girl kissed her cheeks, though the kiss was kind of slobbery. This in of itself caused her to giggle like a little girl.

"Ok kids, no need to overcrowd your cousin," Ginny admonished her children with a smile as she had them sit beside Carrie.

Once Harry introduced her other family in Petunia and Dudley, Petunia began to fuss over Carrie and pulled the overwhelmed girl into her arms Dudley just smiled and nodded as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall near the door. "Gin, why don't you, Hermione, and the kids get to know Carrie. Aunt Petunia and I need to take care of something."

Petunia who sat beside Carrie moments ago looked to her nephew and understood his meaning if his facial expression meant anything, 'It's time to speak to Margret White.' She nodded and kissed Carrie on the head and gently held Carrie's face and smiled warmly, "We won't be long."

Carrie smiled tearfully and nodded.

Harry took that moment to have Petunia and Dudley follow him while the people on the other side of the magically hidden glass allowed them to watch Harry and his family. "You're good for her." Agent Fitzgerald said as he turned towards Harry and his aunt and cousin Dudley. Harry nodded as Petunia embraced the man.

"Thank you for finding her." she said as she released him.

"You're welcome. It's what we do." he said He then sighed and said, "I'm guessing you're wanting to pay Margret a visit."

"Yeah, we do." Dudley said with a growl. The three individuals had seen a profile that was hand delivered to them via the British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt that detailed exactly how physically and mentally abusive Margret White really was. Her house had been thoroughly searched and cordoned off via anti-muggle repelling charms and other charms hiding it from muggles in order for if Harry, Dudley, and Petunia ever wanted to visit the House, they'd be able to see the kind of person the former Evans really was. But for the moment, the file that they had received was enough.

They had to take an elevator to another floor where Margret was being held. Along the way, they explained that she had on her several bladed objects up to and including a straight bladed razor. They were forced to resort to stunning her as she somehow knew what they were and attacked them with the razor out in plain view. The expression on her face was enough to give any normal person nightmares.

They had to walk passed several rooms, but then they stopped and gazed as they viewed Margret as she was in a straight jacket and her feet cuffed to a table within an interview room. Walking up to the magical viewing wall, Harry, Dudley, and Petunia were sickened by how the woman made herself look. She was unnaturally pale with long red almost graying hair that looked dead as it fell all around her back and shoulders. Her eyes appeared lifeless, yet also held a hint of madness in them. Stopping at the door leading into the room, the Agent in charge asked, "You sure you want to do this? I mean, the courts will most likely rule in your favor once she's had her day in court."

"Yeah, we do." Harry said as he looked through the viewing screen at Margret and then at the Agent. A gentle hand on his shoulder had him look back at his Aunt.

"Let me speak to her first, Harry."

"You sure?"

She nodded as Harry looked to his cousin Dudley who nodded and then Harry acknowledged Petunia to see her first with a gesture to the door. Walking around her son and nephew, she stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and nodded at the Magical Agent who nodded back and opened the door.

Petunia looked at her cousin who did not look as if she knew anyone had entered the room, she only looked straight at the wall in front of her and towards the lower area, as if drugged. There was a chair across from her on the other side of the table. Taking and moving it back, Petunia sat and scooted forward a bit since the door had closed behind her. "Maggie." she called out softly, and yet at first she received no response until petunia said the name again, in which the catatonic woman slowly brought her head up and locked eyes with Petunia.

"Pet-Petunia?" she answered.

The elder Evans nodded, tears streaming down her face. She pulled a handkerchief from her purse and proceeded to dry her eyes. Looking back to her bound cousin, Margret looked at her for a few moments before she lunged like a madwoman. But she forgot she was cuffed to a table and so was unprepared for her body being forcefully jerked back into her seat.

"YOU BETRAYED ME PETTY. YOU AND ALL THOSE SO CALLED, EVANS." she screeched like a banshee. She was flailing and trying to move forward until Petunia smacked her in the face to get her to stop and focus.

Margret's face went to the left after being smacked and she stilled, "You've betrayed yourself first, Margret. You then betrayed your own flesh and blood, your own daughter. Physical and mental abuse, cutting, threats, throwing her into a closet while spouting out rubbish and forcing your own beliefs on a little girl. Why?" Petunia demanded loudly.

"You wouldn't understand, Tuny." she moaned.

"Try me. I'm a mother and an Aunt who has made more than her share of mistakes and trying to make right what I've done wrong. Unlike you, I do have a conscious. I have a nephew whose the current leading champion of Magical Britain and a son who works beside him as a liaison with MI-5."

"Magic is of the devil..." Margret began only to be cut off by Petunia.

"Oh, spare me the hypocrisy, Margret. You know nothing of magic. It's a gift that is given to those magic deems worthy. It's our choices that defines how that gift is used. You have good magic users and you have bad ones. My own sister and her husband was killed by a dark magic practitioner who even tried killing Lily's son many times, and failed. He tapped into magic that was forbidden and paid for it with his life when he failed to realize how vulnerable it made him"

"Li-Lily's dead?"

"Yes."

"Good. She was a whoring witch, even I knew that from the start when I saw what she could do. Her and that Snape bastard."

Petunia just sat there stunned for a moment before she smacked Margret. She then struck her again, this time hard enough to draw blood. Harry and Dudley had to quickly enter into the room to restrain her, as Petunia was screeching and lashing out at Margret and cursing her name.

Harry had Dudley transfer Petunia to one of the Agents to see if they could calm her down as Dudley picked the now bleeding woman up from the floor. Blood dribbled down from Margret's mouth, causing her to cough up some of it and then spit it to her side. She then got a good look at the two men who stood before her on either side.

"You look like your father, Potter. Another bastard who practiced the devils work." she smiled gleefully.

Harry, eyes narrowed, placed his hands on the table and leaned forward, releasing just a fraction of his magic toward Margret who now began to shake in fear as he knew she felt the power he possessed, "My father, was a good man, of an Ancient and Noble family dating back to the time of Camelot and Merlin. We fought for the light and for God, for people like you, and yet you still spew your drivel. You know nothing of whats transpired within the last Forty years since you last saw my mother and Aunts families, so I'd hold that tongue if I were you woman, before that mouth of yours somehow accidentally, disappears."

Dudley took this time to speak, "You owe Harry your life. That same dark magic practitioner who killed my Aunt, his mother, and his father, he came back due to an Ancient Dark soul Magic Ritual he learned, a ritual dating back to the days of Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt. If Harry hadn't killed him after destroying his anchors, you and Carrie, most likely wouldn't be alive today." he made sure to speak in a dark meaningful tone so she'd know that he was deadly serious. "My cousin is a hero who I'm proud to call family and will fight beside and work beside no matter the case. He's an Auror, the head of his Division who works beside my office with British Intelligence. An Auror is a magical Police Officer who fights and puts his life on the line daily against Dark Witches and Wizards. So don't you dare judge our family when you don't know of what you speak, bitch."

"FILTH, DECIEVERS, UNCLEAN DEMONS..." she began only to slump in her seat as Harry drew out his wand and stunned her as she began to scream out again.

Agent Fitzgerald and a few unknown Agents in and picked Margret up by her arms and began to carry her out.

All three individuals watched as Margret, bound and unconscious, left their visual range. Fitzgerald turned and looked at the cousins, blowing out a loud sigh, "Wow, talk about deranged."

"According to mum, her mother was the same. It's a miracle Carrie didn't wind up like her yet." Dudley acknowledged as he agreed with the American Agents assessment of Margret wWhite.

"Your thoughts Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Do you think she's clear minded to enough to stand trial Dud?" Harry asked.

"Truthfully?"

Harry nodded.

"I think she's insane, but a victim of brainwashing. If it was me, I think she needs a bit of rewiring in her brain, a mind swipe, give her a clean slate and put her back on the streets with a new identity and then keep an eye on her."

Harry and Fitzgerald looked from Dudley to each other, "That,...that may actually work, if the Judge see's fit to agree."

"You've gone soft on me Dudders." Harry joked while playfully punching his cousin in the shoulder.

Dudley playfully growled and shot back, "I can still kick your ass Potter." Harry held his hands up in mock surrender.

Meanwhile, Seamus Finnegan had entered the office of a distant cousin in America whom also was of a Magical Family. Duncan Finnegan was a favored member who like Seamus' father also wound up marrying a witch and enjoyed learning of the Magical World around him. Like Seamus and most of the Family, Duncan found himself practicing Law and studied to become one of the best Defense Attorneys in the North-East area of the United States. Walking in to his cousins office, he waved at the receptionist who waved back. Seamus quietly signaled with his hands that he needed to speak to Duncan.

The brunette girl with short hair, small circular lenses for glasses, a white button-down long sleeve shirt and a black skirt smiled flirting smile, signaled for him to go ahead. The Celtic Lawyer nodded with a smile and walked through the door.

Duncan was a darker brunette with a wiry frame due to constant workouts and running all the time. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with rolled sleeves and black slacks. He was wearing a set of reading glasses and going over some papers in his hand while leaning back in his chair when his cousin entered. Taking his eyes off the papers and looking at Seamus, he smiled.

"Seam? Hey Seam." he laughed as he got up, put his glasses and papers down and walked around the desk he sat at.

"Hey Duncan." he replied as both cousins got up and embraced one another. When they pulled back, Duncan saw the look in his cousins eyes that all of their family had when business was needing to be discussed.

"What is it Seamus?" he asked.

"I think you need to see this for yourself." Seamus said as he pulled out a file from his brief case followed by a disk. An hour later, Duncan removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Do we have a case?" Seamus asked as he watched his cousin who now had a pissed off expression.

"How deep you want this to go?"

"Deep enough where another child won't have to suffer ever again. I want those who act with the intent to bully, will think twice when they are reminded of this."

Duncan nodded in understanding, "I got a friend who's a Judge and is against this kind of behavior where schooling and bully's is concerned. When we finish talking with my friend, by the next day of school on Monday, we'll not only have traced and found the girl who filmed and downloaded the video to Youtube, but we'll have a set of serving papers for both her family and the school. We'll have to go before the School-Board to deal with the school, but the girl will be another matter. From what I know, that school is filled with a lot of rich kids who don't care about anyone but themselves, so it's a good guess she comes from a family with a lot of money. It's a good thing your client is wealthier and a Lord of several families in Europe."

"Indeed." Seamus acknowledged. He and Duncan shared a set of glasses of Scotch with ice as they went over how to prepare for when they would be speaking to the Judge they were to see on the next day.

Back with Carrie, Ginny and her brother and Sister In-Law were thrilling Carrie and the potter children with Tales of their younger years and the many adventures they had. Ron told her of how the nickname they had while in school came about, making Harry, Hermione, and himself the Golden Trio, successors to the Marauders where Danger and Mischief was concerned. Ron even brought Carrie a few harmless trinkets from the Weasley Wizarding Weazes or the WWW. He also gave her a small sack of magical candy.

Hermione had a few books with her on Wizarding history while Ginny had a book that she and Hermione recently completed where it gave distinct yet detailed histories of the Peverell, Potter, Evans, and Weasley families. By then the potter children had all fallen asleep due to jet lag. All four were passed out, leaning on each other and in turn, on Carrie. Ginny silently praised Carrie for her strength of character as Carrie unconsciously was running her fingers through Lily Luna's hair while she gazing at the book detailing her family history. Ron and Hermione were playing a friendly game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny pulled her adopted son Teddy into her arms and held him.

Minuted later, Harry, Dudley, and Petunia returned with Agent Fitzgerald. He saw how tired the entire family was and able to point them to a fair priced motel where they could stay the night. Carrie was being allowed to go with them. After buying them Pizza for dinner with soda for drinks, he directed them to said motel and helped them get settled. He let them know he'd be back the following day to take them to both the school and wherever they needed to go in order to get a good look at the town.

**Here's the long awaited chapter two. Just to let you know, I will not be following the movie as I will have Harry and his family removing Carrie from both the school, but bringing a certain rebellious teen and her family to court followed by a lawsuit against the school for allowing the bullying to take place. I will also speak on how the School Boards and school systems need to deal with the bullying by not blaming the students who fight back with deadly force as the School Boards are as much to blame because as a victim of school bully's I know for a fact that the members on the School Boards were at one point in time, Bullying Jocks as well. The only reason they were allowed to get away with it was because of the wealth they were born into and had the right people paid off to keep it quiet. So, read and review. Until next time.**


End file.
